


it hurts like hell, to love this well

by positivityspren



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, literally just all of them being affectionate friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivityspren/pseuds/positivityspren
Summary: the mighty nein in small moments of downtime





	it hurts like hell, to love this well

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "only the only survive" by marianas trench  
> i wrote this while listening to phantoms and im deep in my feelings about the mighty nein right now

Caleb was pulled from his nightmare (faceless people, burning, and he saw himself in third person, arcane fire pouring from his fingers) by a shake on his shoulder.

"Caleb? Caleb, wake up." His eyes snapped open to Nott's small face peering down at him. "Are you okay?"

Caleb sat up slowly, breathing deeply to try and control his racing heart. He still felt shaky and his mind was racing and unfocused at the same time. "I am- I am very sorry, Nott. I hope I did not wake you."

"You did. But you're in pain."

His heart was slowing, and his hands were shaking less, but Caleb still felt on the verge of throwing up. "I will be fine, Nott. I just need a moment."

Nott looked him up and down critically, and clambered up onto the bed next to him. "Well, until you are okay, I'm right here." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pressing her tiny body against his. Not more than five minutes later, she realized Caleb was once again fast asleep. That was just fine with her. She would do her best to keep him safe.

##

"Beau," Jester's sing-song voice came down from the bed above Beau, drawing out the syllable. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, Jester, I'm awake." It was the second night they had shared a room together, and less than 36 hours after Beau had reluctantly agreed to team up with Jester and Fjord.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the bed with me? It's big enough."  
Beau groaned a little inside. She just wanted to sleep, not get involved in Jester's antics.

"Nope, Jester, I'm all good down here."

"Well, alright," Jester said, sounding vaguely put out, "but if you change your mind, the bed is right here. And I bet it's way more comfortable than the stupid floor."

"Alright, Jester. But I really just wanna fuckin' sleep."

##

"Molly," Jester dragged out the name as long as her breath would let her. "Are you and Yasha dating?"

Molly snorted. "No, why on earth would you think that?"

The Nein had been traveling for a few days now, and they were sitting around the small fire they had lit after making camp for the night.

"You shouldn't sound so insulted! Yasha's very pretty and strong, I'm sure she would be a great person to date!"

Yasha was sprawled out in Molly's lap, with the purple tiefling making small braids in her hair and immediately taking them out to start again. Yasha chuckled at Jester's statement. "We're not dating, Jester. Molly is just a very good friend, and we are very comfortable with each other."

"Being in a carnival will do that. I've seen more of her than I ever wanted to. And she knows way too much about me." Molly had moved to a larger chunk of Yasha's hair, crossing and uncrossing it almost unconsciously.

"Well, I think that's stupid. But you two are still both very cute."

"Thank you, Jester. You are also very pretty and strong," Yasha said.

Jester beamed. "I know."

"Oh, come over here then," Molly said, motioning to Jester. "You look so lonely over there."

Never one to object to friendly cuddling, Jester bounced across the fire to where Molly was sitting, sitting beside him and leaning against his shoulder. "You are also very warm. In addition to your other good qualities, but that's the best one right now, I think."

**Author's Note:**

> i have a few more of these planned out! i wanna get some fjord action in here, and beau actually being friendly


End file.
